Amor Real
by LittleMonster932
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo, la felicidad llegó a sus vidas. Kagome desea pertenecerle a InuYasha completamente, pero primero deberá dejar aún lado sus miedos. Inu&Kag LEMON OneShot ¡R&R!


**_Disclaimer_**: InuYasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Título**: Amor Real

16/07/06

Lizy-chan

OoooOoooOoooO

La oscuridad reinaba dentro del lugar. Lejos de todo, se oía el rumor de unas voces dentro de una habitación de colegiala. Los tapizados de color celeste daban un aspecto acogedor a la recámara. La única luz existente era la que se colaba por la ventana, dejando así ver sus rayos plateados dentro del lugar.

**Un día más se llena de color  
Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor  
**  
La muchacha paró de pronto las caricias, para dejar ver su semblante preocupado y algo frustrado. El chico frente suyo le preguntó quedamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome¿Hay algo acaso que te incomode?- miró el rostro femenino. La imagen siempre estaría viva en su mente. Ella era bellísima. Su nívea piel contrastaba con sus cabellos y ojos oscuros. Los finos labios y la nariz algo respingada aumentaban aún más su belleza, pero después de todo, sus ojos jamás dejarían de develar el brillo de la inocencia y alegría que la caracterizaban.

Kagome suspiró. Los sentimientos se mezclaban todos juntos en su pecho, sentía que algún día la asfixiarían. Enfrentó por algunos instantes al muchacho en frente suyo. Su larga cabellera plateada y el singular color ámbar de sus ojos la habían cautivado desde el primer momento en que comenzó a surgir algo en su interior.

Dudó si decirle o no, pero no tenía caso seguir ocultándolo. Después de todo, estaba segura que el podría darse cuenta de todos modos.

- InuYasha...-habló en un hilo de voz, y tragó saliva dolorosamente- yo, yo tengo miedo- susurró, mirando el suelo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron, pero se estremeció al sentir más cerca el cuerpo masculino.

- No Kagome- le susurró tiernamente al oído- no tienes porqué tener miedo. Yo no te haré daño- rozó suavemente su dedo pulgar en la mejilla sonrosada de la muchacha, quien tenía la vista baja, y después prosiguió- si realmente lo deseas, entonces... tendrás que dejar a un lado tus miedos, y tomar el valor suficiente para seguir adelante, pero...- alzó el rostro femenino con uno de sus dedos, para que sus pupilas se encontraran, y después ámbar y chocolate se mezclaron- esto no depende completamente de ti, depende de los dos, si realmente lo sientes y te nace del corazón, entonces, no hay nada que temer.

**Ya no me preocupa caminar  
Porque tu estás aquí**

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndose mejor por sus palabras.

- Yo lo deseo, InuYasha. Pero esto parece irreal. Tanto había soñado con que esto sucediera, y cuando por fin está a punto de cumplirse, no veo el momento en que despierte, como siempre- su voz sonaba quebrantada.

- Si Kagome, es un sueño, es nuestro sueño plasmado firmemente en la realidad, tu realidad, mi realidad, nuestra realidad- entrelazó sus dedos en las hebras azabaches de la muchacha mientras la abrazaba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Kagome escondió su rostro algo lloroso en el pecho masculino. Quería hacerlo, quería estar con el, ser de él, como siempre había sido desde el momento en que se conocieron. Ansiaba tenerlo para ella, simplemente como nunca antes había sido, y ahora podía ser. Y entonces alzó el rostro, para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa por parte de el y su mirada dorada como el sol se postró en la suya... y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. La tristeza se estaba esfumando, para dar paso a una suave sonrisa que se avecinó en sus finos labios.

InuYasha acercó su rostro al suyo, con claras intenciones de besarla nuevamente. Kagome simplemente se dejó hacer por los fuertes brazos masculinos, mientras sentía como las rodillas le flaqueaban. La respiración cálida del muchacho se mezcló con la suya y sintió el fuerte galope que llevaba su corazón dentro de su pecho, y al mismo tiempo, los labios masculinos que se posaban firmes pero suaves sobre los suyos. Sintió su cuerpo hervir. Era una sensación cálida, que por tanto tiempo había soñado, pero que hasta aquel momento, había llegado a ser algo deseado por los dos.

Kagome se tensó al sentir los labios del muchacho justo en su cuello, donde parecían quemarle cada vez que exploraban con fervor la tersa piel, dejando marcas leves, las cuales quedarían hasta mañana... como clara muestra del amor que ambos se profesaban. InuYasha lo sintió de inmediato, y despegó levemente los labios de su garganta.

- No Kagome...- le susurró quedamente- no... no quiero que te sientas forzada- habló mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un mechón del cabello, intentando no quebrar su voz, de los nervios que lo consumían por dentro también- no quiero que pienses que esto es sólo un compromiso.

Ella cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que InuYasha le había mencionado, y lo aferró a su pecho. La determinación la golpeó. El miedo era claro, porque simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a las nuevas sensaciones, pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar nuevamente? Además... InuYasha le había dicho que la amaba, pero igualmente ¿La esperaría? La simple pregunta le carcomía el interior, el sólo pensar el hecho de que el pudiese dejarla por sus miedos infantiles, la destrozaba. Pero por otro lado, estaba el amor que sentía por el, y era mucho más grande que el miedo que inspiraban sus acciones.

Con manos temblorosas, le alzó el rostro al muchacho, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, y se vieron fijamente por unos momentos. Las pupilas doradas parecían sonreírle armoniosas, y se perdió en su inmensidad por algunos instantes. Su corazón entonces no tuvo dudas.

**Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
Porque tu crees en mí  
**  
- No quiero que te sientas obligada, Kagome. Podemos esperar...- le dijo suavemente, mientras la miraba atento. No quería dañarla, mucho menos que sintiera que esto recaía en ella, la comprendía- además... tenemos toda una vida por delante ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, ella lo sabía perfectamente. Por fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, venía algo de libertad y esperanza a sus vidas. Ahora, ambos estaban juntos. Después de eso, su vida retornó a ser la misma, pero con el a su lado.

**Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar  
mi vida mucho más**

Apoyó su frente en la del muchacho, mientras ponía ambas manos en sus hombros, logrando afirmarse y sostenerse.

-Sí InuYasha, pero... -su voz se quebró, mientras sentía el nudo en su garganta- para mi es importante, porque quiero que sepas que te pertenezco completamente, que el amor que siento por ti es demasiado... que necesito tenerte a mi lado- y alzó su rostro, enfrentándose con la mirada perturbadora de InuYasha, mientras contenía las lágrimas que pensó en cualquier momento iban a caer inclementes.

- Oh Kagome...- le dijo el con todo el sentimiento y el amor con el que podía, y ella creyó morir al escuchar el tono de su voz; apasionado, enamorado, el cual había calado hasta el fondo de su alma, haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente; hasta poder oírlo claro en sus oídos.

**Dejando el sufrimiento atrás**

Kagome acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó fervorosamente, mientras se sostenía de los hombros masculinos. Acarició suavemente las mejillas bajo sus manos. InuYasha entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello sedoso y exquisitamente fragante de ella, mientras sonreía internamente al tenerla de esa manera.

InuYasha gimió quedamente cerca del oído de la muchacha al sentir las suaves manos por debajo de sus prendas explorar plenamente su pecho. Sintió su corazón bombear fuertemente y su cuerpo llenarse de sangre; siguiendo una carrera frenética hasta culminar de forma brutal en su entrepierna.

La empujó suavemente hasta que ambos cayeron en la cama. Y una vez más se perdió en sus ojos dorados, los cuales parecían puertas abiertas dando paso a su alma, y se regocijó del saberse dueña de aquellos puros sentimientos que el le mostraba. Se abrazó fuertemente a la figura masculina, mientras sentía como las manos del muchacho exploraban con ansiedad su cuerpo.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Los besos y caricias de él se perdían en cada porción de piel que descubría y exploraba.

**Dándome...  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar**

Ambos estaban desnudos, y la piel se rozaba, pidiendo a gritos culminar aquel acto amoroso. Las manos de InuYasha actuaban por sí solas, acariciando al límite entre la delicadeza y la furia, amándola, sintiendo que su corazón estallaría por tenerla de aquel modo tan pleno, tan mujer... la niña que amaría toda su vida.

**Eres tu quién sabe bien  
lo que es amar  
**  
El muchacho llenaba su boca con la piel rosada y suave de los senos de Kagome, notando que con el tacto de sus labios los pezones se erguían.

Kagome intentaba caricias, sin saber que resultado tendrían en el, pero los gemidos que iba liberando el muchacho entre sus brazos, le indicaban que el camino era correcto. Su cuerpo, embargado por el deseo, le pedía más, haciendo de los besos y caricias algo ahora insuficiente, siendo lo único que pudiese calmar aquello tenerlo dentro de sí, aunque aquello aún le costaba decirlo.

**Un día más de mi pasión por ti**

- Kagome...- gimió, subiendo sus caricias y arrastrando su boca lentamente por el cuerpo debajo del suyo, sintiendo los estremecimientos de ella al saberlo ya tan cerca... solo faltando un paso por dar- te amo tanto...- le dijo moviéndose levemente para sentirla mejor, haciendo que sus intimidades se rozaran y ella entreabriera su ahora nublada vista, intentando enfocarse en el rostro masculino- quiero... tenerte, quiero... amarte- le rogaba, moviendo una vez más sus caderas para sentir la humedad de su intimidad.

Kagome buscó sus labios y lo besó con dificultad. Le costaba tanto trabajo decirle que ella lo ansiaba también, pero el estómago se le encogía y se sus mejillas se arrebolaban de solo pensarlo. Elevó sus caderas, indicándole con aquel movimiento que ella también lo anhelaba, que la angustia por el placer que sentía era demasiado grande. InuYasha se humedeció los labios resecos, y observó los ojos oscuros de ella, llenos de deseo, pero sobretodo de amor.

**Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir  
El límite de la felicidad  
No llegará jamás**

Se apoyó en sus brazos, y dejó con dificultad un beso sobre la mejilla de ella, mientras que se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, buscando la posición adecuada para no lastimarla y dar paso a un camino sin retorno. Kagome se encontraba expectante, mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos, y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al edredón azulado de la cama.

**Que cada nuevo amanecer traiga  
una sorpresa más**

Gimió. InuYasha entraba con delicadeza en su interior. La muchacha sintió que el aire le faltaba. Aspiró con fuerza el aliento que el dejó escapar al sentirse abrazado por su interior. Kagome se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, cerrando los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima que se confundió con el sudor de su cuerpo.

InuYasha comenzó un suave movimiento, al cual ella se acopló rápidamente, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de mujer. Los gemidos y suspiros inundaron la inmensidad de la habitación. Los cuerpos perlados se movían de forma vertiginosa. El cabello de ambos estaba enmarañado, sintiendo el ritmo implacable y placentero que llevaban sus cuerpo.

InuYasha comenzó a perder la noción de todo, y sabiendo que el calor excesivo que emanaba su vientre le indicaba que pronto terminaría, decidió entregarle todo el placer posible a la mujer que se encontraba entre sus brazos. La vista comenzó a nublársele, y a duras penas logró enfocarla sobre el rostro femenino, quien gemía su nombre sin cesar, sintiendo el placer recorrerla por completo y que el corazón estallaría en cualquier momento- Inu...Yasha... ah-

Y todo se volvió negro. Kagome se aferró a la espalda masculina, con las uñas rasgando la firme superficie; soltando el aire retenido en un gemido extasiante, y fue entonces cuando InuYasha culminó, entregándole su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón, su todo; y cayó en un abismo de placer, abrazándose al cuerpo femenino.

**Dándome...  
Un amor real  
siempre tan natural  
lleno de libertad  
lleno de dar  
eres tu quien sabe  
lo que es amar**

InuYasha creyó morir en ese instante, y ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre la cama. El palpitar acelerado de su corazón fue volviéndose paulatinamente normal y su agitada respiración fue calmándose después de unos extensos momentos.

- Oh Kagome... te amo - Su voz salió ronca y arrastrada y la abrazó posesivamente a su cuerpo.

Kagome sonrió emocionada por las palabras del muchacho. La había ayudado a superar sus miedos, y se sentía completa y plena después de haber sido suya. Recostó su cabeza en su pecho, oyendo claramente los latidos ahora suaves y calmos, y una extraña sensación la embargó.

- InuYasha...- dijo cerrando levemente sus ojos, oyendo embelesada sus latidos- yo también- y dejó un suave y cálido beso, justo donde ella sentía, se encontraba su corazón.

InuYasha sonrió por la inocencia de sus actos y palabras. Le acomodó el flequillo de sus cabellos azabaches. Suspiró enamorado y cubrió sus cuerpos con la sábana blanca. Sintió el regular respirar de Kagome, y supo que se había quedado dormida. La acercó a su cuerpo y aspiró el perfume de sus cabellos. No le cabía duda, amaba a esa mujer más que a sí mismo.

**Vivir...  
Disfrutar...  
Reir...  
Cantar...  
Y dar sin preguntar...**

**

* * *

N/A**: Oh Dios! Escribí un lemon! ESCRIBÍ UN LEMON! No lo puedo creer! Estoy feliz! Me siento muy bien conmigo misma. Se ven tan bonitos en estas escenas. InuYasha le ayudó a superar sus miedos. Aún no puedo creer lo que he hecho, pero aún así la inspiración pudo más. Realmente me siento bien conmigo misma. Dios! Por favor, no sean tan duras. Denme su apoyo, o por lo menos díganme cuales fueron mis errores. Tomemos en cuenta que soy primeriza en estas cosas. Si tienen opotunidad, escuchen esta canción 'From this moment on' de Shania Twain... para que vean que si sale inspiración n.n 

Lizy-chan

_P.D: La canción, de Sin bandera 'Amor Real' muy linda por cierto._


End file.
